Legacy of the Blue Mew
by ThatLittleBitOfPokemon 1380
Summary: Ash is betrayed by his friends. After disappearing for 5 years he make a miraculous return. As an elite four member. But that's not all. He's also a Blue Mew. Read on to find out what happens in this story.
1. The brief return

**A****uthors Note**

**Hey guys. This story was actually inspired by 2 stories! iSoft's 'All the years in-between' and iArchive's 'The true Ash Ketchum'. Check em out.**

Pokespeech: **Hi**

Speech: "Hi"

Telepathy: 'Hi'

Thoughts/flashbacks: _Hi_

**Come on Ashie, your so sloooooooow **giggled a pink feline pokemon. Namely Mew. As she said this she turned to another pokemon. This one looked exactly like Mew but was blue. He was also the Pokemon trainer Ash Ketchum.

**Mew, I can't go THAT fast. I have the eggs **Ash sighed. Mew giggled again before levitating an egg out of Ash's grip. There were 2 eggs. One with a pink helix pattern and one with a blue helix pattern. You see, Ash and Mew were mates. The proof was the eggs. But also a distinguishing mark. The mating mark. This mark signifies that 2 pokemon had mated. It is also permanent. Mew had her mating mark on her right arm. It wwas a blue helix. Ash had his on the same arm but instead of a blue helix it was a pink helix. Ash looked up at the sky. The darkening sky.

**C'mon Mew. We need to find somewhere to sleep. It's going to be dark soon, **Ash stated.

**How about...That tree over there? **Mew said. Pointing at a large Oak.

**Perfect, **Ash smiled. Hand in hand (paw in paw?) they flew to the tree and settled down to a dreamless sleep.

**5:00 am, local time**

Ash yawned before levitating up. He quickly checked the eggs to make sure they were safe. Once he concluded that there were indeed safe he picked them up and floated over to the sleeping figure of Mew. Once there he sat down and waited for her to wake up.

**5:30 am, local time**

Mew woke up. She seemed surprised to see Ash already up. So surprised that she shot up into the air. Hitting an overhanging branch. Mew just shrugged it off.

**Morning Ashie. Got any plans for today? ** Mew asked

**Well I was thinking of going to Pallet town...**

**Sure thing Ashie. Race you!** Mew giggled before flying away with the eggs. Ash sweatdropped. _How can she be so fast? Oh well. I'll just teleport._ And with a soft pop, Ash disappeared.

**Pallet Town**

Mew was grinning. She had left Ash in the dust and arrived in Pallet Town. She looked back to see if she could see Ash. As she looked back she bumped into something soft and furry. She turned around to see Ash floating before her looking triumphant.

**Beat you Mew** He said.

**You teleported. That's not fair. **She countered, pouting. Ash laughed.

**All's fair in love and war, my sweet. ** Ash replied, kissing her on the cheek.

**Lets go see what's happening at your old house **said Mew flying off. Ash sighed and followed her. Grinning all the way.

**The Ketchum household**

Max was preparing for his battle against the 4th elite 4 member. Brock was helping him. In fact. Everyone Ash had met was there. Misty, Brock, Gary, Max, May, Harrison, Dawn and even Paul. All there enjoying Dinner. Brock was talking to Max.

"So, Max. It says here that he specialises in psychic types." Brock said, looking at the laptop on the table.

"Right. So I'll use a ghost type and a dark type to counter that. I've got Umbreon and Gengar with me so that's already sorted." Max replied.

"I'll help with your other choices" Brock said helpfully.

"Thanks. Is there anything else I should know?

"Oh, yes. It says here that he also has the power to appear as a Mew." Brock concluded.

**And that's a wrap. Hope you like the story.**

**Love it? Like it? Hate it? Flames will be ignored**


	2. A battle to Forget

**Authors Note**

**Hey there another chapter for Legacy of the Blue Mew right here, right now! Ash vs Max. The big battle, the one you've all been waiting for….I think. LET'S DO THIS!**

**Pokespeech**

"Speech"

'Telepathy'

_Thoughts/Announcer (During the battle)_

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the challenger of this match! All the way from Petalburg city…..MAX MAPLE!" The announcer shouted, earning multiple cheers from the crowd. Max walked out. Confident and cocky. His last match had been difficult. He only got past Bane because of his Gallade spontaneously learning Close Combat to finish off that pesky Absol. Still. Despite that he was very confident.

"Now, welcoming the 4th Elite 4 member. The mystery trainer! The man who supposedly has a Mew! RED!" Max was laughing as the announcer finished his announcement.

_Ha! A Mew? Unlikely, even I haven't seen one…..let alone catching it. _He thought. A couple of moments later he was still staring at the empty podium. The referee was about to announce that Max was the winner but, just in time, Red teleported into the arena.

"Sorry I'm late. Team Rocket decided to try and attack me" He purred. Max looked closely at Red. Trying to determine who it was behind the hood.

"Trainers…..BEGIN!" The referee shouted, signifying the start of the battle.

Max grabbed his pokeball, and was about to send out his pokemon when another 2 pokemon teleported next to Ash. An Espeon and, Max realised with shock, a Mew. The Mew had a mating mark on her arm. Max realised this and started to wonder who the mate was.

"Right. Gardevoir, let's go!" Max called sending out the embrace pokemon.

"Espeon. Battlefield" Red replied. The Espeon standing next to him strode onto the field, completely calm.

"Gardevoir, shadow ball" Max called. Gardevoir released the move towards Espeon. Who used extreme speed at the last moment and dodged the attack completely. Espeon then teleported behind Gardevoir, shadow ball already charged. The ghost move slammed into Gardevoir's back, forcing her onto her knees. Gardevoir turned around only to be hit with another shadow ball from behind again. Max looked on in disbelief as a third shadow ball took Gardevoir down.

"Damn Red's tough. No matter. This'll work. Umbreon!" Max called. The dark type eeveelution landed on the battlefield and glared at Espeon. Who showed no hint of emotion.

_And this is truly a battle of the eeveelutions! Umbreon against Espeon!_

"Umbreon, get in close and use Dark pulse", Max shouted, sure it would hit. Umbreon charged forward with quick attack, appearing before Espeon and released dark pulse. At the last moment, Espeon teleported behind Umbreon before pausing then jumping back. Max took the initiative and ordered Umbreon to use dark pulse. The super effective move collided with Espeon, forcing her back, much to Max's surprise and dismay Espeon retaliated with a powerful psybeam, the powerful psychic move forcing the moonlight pokemon to his knees.

"What?" Max said in complete confusion while Red stood there, completely still and silent. Red, finally, spoke again.

"Espeon, Psychic." He called aloud. Max, surprised as he was, didn't call out the counter attack quick enough and Umbreon was roughly slammed into the wall. Earning Red another win.

_What a spectacular win for Espeon! Will Red continue in his reign of glory?_

Max growled as he recalled Umbreon. Pulling out his next pokeball he sent out Sceptile. To Max's surprise Red recalled Espeon, before sending out a green bipedal pokemon that Max knew well. On account that Max had one as well. Gallade.

_And now we have a battle of blades and speed!_

"Right, Sceptile. Leaf blade." Max called out. Sceptile charged forward, leaf blades charged and slashed at Gallade. Who leant back allowing the move to pass harmlessly between the air and his neck. Gallade then ducked under the return swipe before catching Sceptile in the gut with psycho cut. Sceptile grunted before lashing out at Gallade's head. Gallade effortlessly dodged. Then dodged again as an enraged Sceptile swung his arm down in an attempt to hit Gallade. Sceptile walked warily back, until another psycho cut flung him back into the wall. Sceptile picked himself up from the floor. Wincing as the damage took its toll.

"Sceptile try Frenzy Plant!" Max yelled desperately. The most powerful grass type move scored a direct hit on Gallade, dealing big damage, but didn't knock it out. On the other hand, Sceptile fainted. Damage and exhaustion taking over. Max was now 3 pokemon down while Red had only used two. None of them fainted.

_We will now have a 5 minute rest to allow both trainers to prepare!_

**Don't worry. This isn't the end of the battle. The next part will be up in five minutes. Not literally thank God but still….. Enough time for this.**

**WHO'S THAT POKEMON?**

**Rules: I say the species you say review the pokemon.**

**Species: The Origin Pokemon**

**WHO'S THAT POKEMON?**

_Trainer's Please return to your podiums! _The commentator announced. Both Red and Max strode out. The Mew was sitting on Red's shoulder. Max gripped his pokeball harder

"Max vs Red, resume battling!" The referee said eager for more.

"Ok Gallade, let's do this" Max called out. Red did nothing apart from looking at the Mew. After a few moments the Mew flew off his shoulder and onto the field.

"Damn!" Max growled. He hadn't expected Mew to appear this early on and this totally ruined his plans for the upcoming battles.

"Okay Gallade, try shadow ball" Max said warily. Gallade fired off the shadow ball only for Mew to use protect at the last moment.

"Right. Gallade use Leaf Blade," Max said, turning to physical moves. He shouted in happiness as the move landed, Mew pin wheeling through the air before righting herself.

"You got that Mew?" Red called out. Max shivered.

_That voice….It's like Déjà vu _Max thought as the Mew nodded.

"Good, now use leaf blade" Red called while Max stared. He never thought Mew's could learn leaf blade. Red seemed to read his mind.

"Mews can learn every move Max. Surely you knew that?" The statement was more like a taunt. Admonishing his knowledge. Unbeknownst to Max Red had actually used taunt. A dark type move.

"Gallade, shadow ball" Max said, seeing Mew close to Gallade having hit him with leaf blade. One which was significantly more powerful than Gallade's. Much to Max's disappointment and surprise the shadow ball went right through Mew, also revealing a Mew directly behind Gallade and in the process of launching hyper beam. Max didn't have time to do anything as the powerful hyper beam demolished Gallade. Max returned his pokemon, on the verge of tears. He knew he couldn't win this now. Not against Mew.

_I'm sorry May….._"I…I forfeit" He said sadly, before turning around and running out of the arena, crying.

"Pitiful," Red muttered turning around. Without a sound he left the arena…

**Outside**

Red was talking with Mew when Max and May walked around the corner. May saw Red and instantly marched towards him. If he noticed her he paid her no attention and continued his conversation. She stopped directly beside him and coughed. Red sighed before saying sorry to the Mew and turning towards May. May wasted no time in shouting at Red.

"Ok Mister. Just who do you think you are making my brother cry like that?" The question seemed to have no effect on Red. In his smooth voice he replied to May while simultaneously taking off his hood.

"Who did you think you were to do the same to me 5 years ago?" 'Red' stated while May and Max gawked. May was the first to speak.

"Ash?!" she said in disbelief. While Max ran up.

"Who else?" Ash replied smoothly as Max reached them, panting slightly.

"Ok Ash, you totally deserve this" Max said, punching Ash. But instead of hitting Ash the punch stopped inches away from his face.

"Wha?" Max uttered in confusion. Mew appeared next to Ash, eyes glowing blue and an angry look on her face.

**What do you think you're doing? Trying to harm my MATE!" **Mew shouted at Max. Ash looked at Mew.

"Calm down, They can't understand you" Ash said, stroking her. Mew soon calmed down but kept on glaring at Mew.

"Now, me and Mew are going to go before you try anything….rash. We, well I, don't particularly want to have to explain to the hospital why you have no arms." And with that cheerful speech Ash and Mew teleported. Max falling over due to the psychic hold on him being released. May looked at the empty spot where Ash had stood.

"He is so DEAD!" She screeched, loud enough to wake a sleeping Snorlax.

**There ya go. Hope you enjoyed. Took 4 days to write up and it only has 1, 469 words. Well. 1 hour per day so about 4 hours to write up. See ya'll next chapter!**


	3. The Explanation

**Authors note**

**Ok, after reading the comments I know that you like seeing Max and May get beaten up and all that stuff. I would say it's in this chapter but it's really not. It's in the next chapter. In this chapter is some stuff. When I was writing this part (the author's notes) I didn't really know what I was going to write. Anyway, like always I hope that you enjoy the chapter. Don't forget to review your answer to the 'Who's that pokemon'.**

**Well done to:**

**ConstructCritical**

**For getting the answer to the last 'who's that pokemon' correct. It was Mew. Some people know Mew as the new species pokemon but Mew can also be called the origin pokemon. Little fact for ya.**

Ash and Mew arrived at the tree of beginning. Ash stalked into the tree, before shifting into his true form. Mew floated in after Ash still pretty mad.

**I can see why you don't like them Ash. They're just so….Unlikable, **Mew grumbled. Ash laughed going over to Mew and hugging her.

**I know. If only they knew what I am. **Ash said. This time Mew laughed.

**I can imagine the looks on their faces when they see you like this. **Mew's comment caused Ash to start laughing again and soon both Mew's we laughing happily, still hugging each other. They broke apart and Ash instantly flew upwards in search of the eggs, Mew not far behind. Mew, realising that Ash was going to get there first giggled before teleporting. She 'arrived' just before Ash who was panting slightly from the long climb.

**No…fair **He gasped, before picking up the blue egg and holding it close. Mew held the pink one.

**You know Ash; you do need to talk to your old friends about this,** she stated. Ash sighed before nodding reluctantly.

**I know. It's just that…well…I really, really don't like them and I don't know how they'd react to….y'know….you.** Ash countered. Mew snuggled closer.

**I don't care what they think as long as I'm with you Ash. **She whispered. Ash smiled and kissed her on the cheek. He set the egg down in the nest before doing the same with the pink one.

**Well. The sooner the better. **Ash said, picking Mew up with his tail and teleporting.

**Outside Pallet Town**

They arrived. Ash and Mew both reverting to their human formes. Unnaturally quietly they walked down the street, heading to the Ketchum family residence. Where, coincidentally, there was a reunion. After a quick look in the window Ash soon discovered what was going on.

"They're having a party without me!" He whined while Mew laughed. Ash grinned at Mew before going round to the front and knocking. The chatter in the house died down. He knocked again, getting impatient. Finally, after no reply, he was ready to bust down the door himself when it opened. Revealing Professor Samuel Oak. Wearing a pink party hat with ribbons. Supressing the laughter Ash smiled at Oak.

"Forgetting someone?" He asked coldly as Oak steadily grew paler.

**Who's that pokemon?**

**The Aura pokemon**

**Who's that pokemon?**

**Ash's old house**

Professor Oak staggered into the lounge.

"Samuel, what's wrong?" Delia asked, concerned. Her question was answered straight away. But not by Professor Oak. Ash had walked into the lounge. Mouths gaped as Ash and an unknown pink haired girl walked into the room. (**No prizes for guessing who the pink haired girl is**).

"Ash?" Delia said, surprised. Ash didn't answer. Instead he turned around and walked into the darkened corner. A yell of pain was heard, followed by Ash dragging Will of the elite four into the middle of the room. Misty and May had both finally recovered from the shock of seeing Ash again, together they both marched towards him. Ash, for his part, didn't even look bothered by the angry red head and brunette that were now staring him down. Without a word Misty pulled out her trusty mallet, the same one that had whacked the Ketchum head thousands of times in the past, and swung at Ash's head. Only for the mallet (And Misty's hand) to stop, inches away. Misty grunted before a strong force yanked her arm backwards, decimating the joint. May was shocked. There were no pokemon out to use psychic in the first place, but to actually HARM Misty…May nervously backed away. Her retreat cut short by the coffee table mysteriously appearing above her head before dropping on her. (:D). Ash, who was doing all this stuff, looked on before removing the coffee table from May's head. Brock was the first to recover from the shock of this. He looked over at Will, who was on the floor groaning, then at Ash, who stood stoically, unmoving. He coughed lightly.

"So Ash. Where'd you go?" He asked, trying (and failing) to sound brave.

"Well" Said Ash, finally speaking, "I guess I should tell you. You remember when you betrayed me, obviously, so I'll pick up from when I left the house."

"Okay," Brock said evenly. Still exceedingly nervous.

"It went a bit like this…."

_The first flashback of the story_

_Ash slammed the door behind him, snarling._

"_They want to make me give up my _DREAM!_" He said, furious. He stopped, just outside route 1, trying to figure out where to go. His first thought was to disappear completely. Travel alone, catching new pokemon. Then his thoughts wandered to Riley. Then to Riley's Lucario. And from that the Lucario he met at Rota. Then to Mew. What was it that she had said? 'You'll always be welcomed here Ash. Both you and Dexter'. Just remembering those words brought tears to his eyes. Dexter. Ash's dead friend. Dexter had saved Latios. Revived him. But the process had cost him his life. To save Latios Dexter had to give him aura. But he gave too much. Unable to re-create any more aura Dexter had died. But Mew was very much alive. And now Ash knew where he would go. He would go to Mew._

_End Flashback part 1_

Brock looked at Ash.

"Mew eh. So did you find her?" Brock asked. Interested.

"Hang on and you'll see." Ash said. "So I journeyed to Rota…."

_Flashback part two_

_Ash reached Rota, instantly heading towards the tree of beginning. He passed the queen's palace and soon came to the entrance of the tree. His thoughts turned to Mew as he entered. He had a secret. One that might land him in jail for life. He was so busy thinking about Mew that he didn't notice the 3 regi's float down from somewhere. In fact, he was so oblivious to the world around him he walked right into Regice._

_**Beep, beep boop beep! **__(Roughly translates into: Ash, what are you doing here?) Regice 'said' while Regirock went to get Mew and Registeel just floated there. Ash just looked confused._

"_I can't understand beep and boop." He said mareepishly. Regice sagged a bit, surprisingly. Just then Regirock appeared, holding Mew while she shouted at him._

_**LET ME GO! I NEED TO GET TO ASH!**____She shouted at Regirock. Who just beeped in reply. Mew sweat-dropped._

_**Yeah. Guess I am, **__she admitted before seeing Ash. With speed to rival Team Rocket when they blast off she slammed into Ash._

_**OH MY ARCEUS! YOU'RE HERE! **__Screamed Mew, trying to hug him. Ash laughed. Partly because of Mew's antics and partly because he couldn't understand a word she said._

"_Ummm. Can you use telepathy please?" Ash said hopefully._

'_Sure. Come on.' Mew said, calmer._

_End flashback part 2_

"So Mew teleported me to the middle of the tree." Ash explained. Brock leant in.

"And next?" He asked.

"Well….."

_Flashback part 3_

_Ash and Mew arrived in a large room._

"_Mew, what do you want?" Ash asked. Mew looked at Ash. Suddenly nervous._

'_Well. You see Ash. I love you.' Mew blurted out. Ash stood there, mouth hanging open in shock._

'_I understand if you don't feel the same Ash,' Mew said rather sadly. Ash shook his head before replying._

"_To be honest Mew I love you as well." He explained. This time it was Mew's turn to have her mouth hanging open. A couple of seconds later she flew into Ash hugging him tightly._

'_Thank you Ash' she said quietly._

_End flashback part 3_

After Ash had explained that Brock had his eyes OPEN! Ash glanced at Misty who was going a deep shade of red. She wasn't the only one. Dawn and May, who had woken up just before Ash explained that he loved Mew, both had similar face colourations.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOVE A POKEMON OVER ME!" They all shouted at once. Misty saw sense first. She suddenly looked smug.

"Ha. Pokephilia is STRICTLY prohibited. I'll get you in jail and Mew dead by morning." She retorted triumphantly. Much to her annoyance Ash smirked.

"But if you start going out with me then you would be abusing that rule because I am, fortunately, no longer human." He purred, shifting into his true forme. Misty yelled out in dismay.

"NO WAY!" She screamed before fainting. Dawn and May followed suit a couple of seconds later. Paul appeared at the door, wondering what the commotion was. He looked in just as Mew shifted into her true forme next to Ash.

"MEW'S!" He shouted in glee, throwing two master balls. Both pokeballs hit the unsuspecting pokemon, before clattering to the floor. Paul sighed in annoyance.

"Ok, who caught them?" He asked.

'I caught myself then I caught Mew," Ash explained through telepathy. Paul looked at Ash.

"Trade" He said instantly. Ash looked at him in disgust.

'I am NEVER going with you. You treat your pokemon like they're your slaves' Ash explained. Paul looked surprised.

'Now, the meeting was nice and all that but I really must be going now. Look after Will for me. He should wake up soon.' With that Ash and Mew teleported. Leaving Brock, Paul and Delia with a sleeping Will and 3 unconscious girls.

"Damn…" Paul muttered, before leaving.

**All done here. Next chapter next week. Look on my profile for the update times. Next chapter is going to be fun for Ash, Mew and Arceus but painful for those Bitches called Misty, May, Max, Dawn and Paul. Hope you enjoy it.**


	4. A Battle Between Rivals

**Authors note: Sorry bout the really late update guys but GCSE revision has really cramped my free time in which I write. As soon as I get my mocks out the way I promise I'll update more. On the brighter side, get ready for some laughs. Unless, of course, you actually LIKE Gary Oak. It's him vs "Red" here. And I'm going to enjoy this. A lot. I may be getting help from author Aura-Guardian-Vru5-T0by in this chapter and for the rest of the Mew Chronicles. So just read and review!**

**AGVT's Note: Hey people its Vru5-T0by here, saying I will be giving TheLittleBitOfPokemon1380 some ideas on this and since he has limited time because of his GCSE's (Which I don't know about nor do I care what they are) I'll type it if he likes it and I'll type his ideas if he can't get into the story. So just like ThatLittleBitOfPokemon said, R&R! :) Also, It seems like the GCSE's are tough, When TLBOP1380 and I get time we'll try to work on this. Thank you for waiting and we'll talk to you guys later! AGVT out!**

**Pokespeech**

"**Aura Speech"**

**(Author Intervention)**

'_Telepathy'_

_Thoughts_

"_Commentator/Announcer"_

"Speech"

Gary was waiting in the waiting room, ready to face the 4th member. So far he had beaten the other 3 members and was hell bent on facing the champion. Some unknown guy called Enigma. He was ready.

"Mr Oak to the field please," a mechanised voice spoke over the loudspeaker. Gary got up and walked out into the blinding glare of the field. Ready for battle.

**Battlefield**

"On the blue side, Gary Oak!" The announcer roared, earning a lot of approval from the crowd. Gary Oak walked out, oozing confidence.

"Now, introducing his opponent, RED!" And out of the other tunnel came Red, his trademark hood over his face, the Mew on his shoulder. Gary turned pale.

_A Mew! This is NOT good_ He thought. Red stood on the podium, pokeball in hand. Gary gulped, grabbing his pokeball.

"This is a 6 on 6 battle between Red and Gary. Begin!" The referee shouted.

"Right, Blastoise go!" Gary called, releasing the turtle like pokemon. Red remained impassive.

"Espeon," he called. Gary laughed,

"And here I was thinking I was in trouble, Blastoise use Hydro Pump" Gary ordered.

'Psychic' Red countered, using telepathy. The hydro pump stopped mid-flight, held in place by Espeon's psychic power.

'Send it back,' Red said. Espeon gave a yip as she sent the powerful move back towards Blastoise, with double the power. Blastoise growled in pain, falling to one knee. Gary's smile was diminished, in its place a frown of concentration.

"How is he commanding his Espeon? Is he using…..telepathy?" He wondered aloud. He started in surprise as he saw his Blastoise propelled into a wall, after being hit by a powerful energy ball.

"Blastoise is unable to battle, Espeon wins!" The referee called, much to Gary's annoyance.

"I need to end this, Umbreon!" Gary shouted the last part in a vague hope to intimidate Red. It didn't work, however as Gary could clearly hear Red smirk.

"We'll see who's laughing soon, Umbreon use shadow ball!" Gary ordered, half growling.

'Teleport, then use miracle eye.' Red was already bored with the match and had decided that he should show Gary no mercy. As an elite 4 member should. Using teleport, Espeon dodged the incoming shadow ball. Then, after appearing next to Umbreon, she used Miracle eye before disappearing. Gary laughed.

"You seriously think you can beat me without attacking? Umbreon, Quick attack/Dark pulse combo. NOW!" Gary ordered. Umbreon charged forth, a dark pulse charging up in her maw. Then, Red said, aloud,

"Psychic." Red's voice was cold. Almost devoid of emotion. Almost. Gary laughed. Sure the psychic would do nothing to Umbreon. His 'victory' was cut short, however, by the fact that Umbreon was now suspended, two meters in the air, with a soft blue glow around her.

"The fuck?" Gary said aloud, as Umbreon was launched heavily into the wall. Almost instantly he was lifted out again and launched into the floor, before finally spiralling into the air. Then Espeon let her control go and Umbreon found himself falling towards the ground, fifty meters below, at terminal velocity. Just before he died (literally) Espeon's psychic intervened so that he hit the ground as if it was twenty meters, not fifty. Despite that Umbreon still fainted.

"Fuck this." Gary shouted aloud, returning Umbreon. The referee looked at Gary, slightly surprised by his outburst.

"Continue," he said, in monotone.

"Arcanine, Fire blast" Gary snapped, releasing the fire dog. Arcanine bayed once before releasing a powerful fire blast which impacted on Espeon. Earning Gary his first hit of the match. Red looked on, impassive.

"Espeon, return before you get damaged even more." Red called, Gary was surprised at how much Red cared for his pokemon. He had only known one person like that…Ash…Gary's pondering was cut short, however, by Red sending out his next pokemon.

"Gardevoir, Battle time!" Red called. The embrace pokemon took up her position on the field.

'Right, Gardevoir, use psycho cut.' Red telepathed. Gardevoir ran at Arcanine, psycho cut charged and ready.

"Extreme speed," Gary countered lazily, albeit just too late. Arcanine was edged with the psychic blade just before it could move. The wound was on the leg and had slowed the extreme speed to a quick attack, as well as that, damaging Arcanine.

"Arcanine, flamethrower now" Gary called. A torrent of fire spewed from Arcanine's muzzle, very nearly washing over Gardevoir. She had teleported just before it hit.

'Shadow ball mixed with a water pulse' Red ordered Gardevoir, trying to combine the power. It worked as both orbs combined together, creating a watery blob of shadows which was hurled at Arcanine. Too fast for dodging or countering Arcanine was floored by the move. Floored meaning fainted. Gary cursed as he returned Arcanine. The referee finally spoke.

"Since Gary has lost three of his pokemon we will leave for a 10 minute rest." He called. Gary sighed in relief. Time to re-evaluate his strategy. After the ten minute break, both trainers came out of their respective waiting rooms.

"Let the match Continue!" The referee spoke.

"Honchkrow Lets go!" Gary called. Honchkrow started flying around Gary's side of the battlefield,

"Espeon." Red said, and another Espeon was released onto the field,

"Honchkrow, Dark Pulse" Gary yelled, Honchkrow let out a pulse of dark aura at Espeon.

'Teleport then use Miracle eye.' Red telepathed, Espeon disappeared and appeared on Honchkrow's back and it's eyes went blue for a second, 'Use Psybeam.' Red telepathed again. Espeon made the beam of psychic energy and shot it towards Honchkrow. Who, thanks to Gary's overconfidence, was demolished by the powerful psychic move. Honchkrow collapsed to the floor, swirls in his eyes while Gary stared in surprise.

"Wha...but…how…?" He muttered. Red laughed, not intending on revealing his battle strategies yet. Gary growled. A sound which Red happily returned albeit far more realistically, as if he really was an animal, not human. Gary shivered before releasing his next pokemon.

"Gyarados, c'mon out" he called. Gyarados roared before trying, and failing, to intimidate Espeon. While Gyarados glared and Espeon looked bored, Red contemplated his choices. Both himself, Mew and Gallade were yet to battle. He knew Mew wanted to battle and he was going to use her. As for his 6th pokemon…that would come later. But now…

"Espeon return." Red called. Gary narrowed his eyes as he tried to work out who Red was going to send out. To now avail, however as he could not guess who was next. His question was answered moments later.

"Mew, get in there." Red whispered to the legendary. From Gary's view, the world's second most powerful pokemon was listening to Red with total obedience, and no pokeball needed apparently. Gary pondered why while commanding Gyarados to attack Mew.

"Gyarados, hyper beam!" Gary called absent-mindedly.

'Mew, send it back with psychic. Super-charge it while you're there.' Red telepathed. Gary once again stared as Gyarados's most powerful move was stopped, before being propelled back with twice the speed and what seemed like twice the power. Gyarados didn't stand a chance as the super-charged move slammed into him, knocking him out completely. Gary was silent as he sent out his next and last pokemon.

"Alakazam, come out and use…" Gary started. Stopping abruptly as Red called back Mew. Then, for pretty much the first time, Red spoke.

"How tough do you think Mew is Gary?" Red asked. Gary baulked, uncertain.

"Ummm. Pretty god damn strong I'd say." He replied. Red grinned.

"What would you do if I told you that her mate was twice as strong?"

"Battle through to the end of course. But who IS Mew's mate?" He asked Red, who laughed.

"Me." He replied stepping onto the field before shifting. Gary, once again, stared. This time at the blue Mew happily turning somersaults in the air.

"Ok…Alakazam use shadow ball," Gary called. Alakazam teleported next to Red before releasing the shadow ball point blank. The resulting explosion caused a huge dust cloud in which both Red and Alakazam resided. Before Gary could call out another attack Alakazam came flying out of the dust cloud, followed by a shadow ball. Gary silently cursed himself for attacking so hastily. Red had allowed it to hit him to create the dust cloud. He had then probably used recover before attacking Alakazam. The second shadow ball nearly knocked Alakazam out. Then Red used psystrike…

Gary was outside Red's room after the champion had requested his 'audience'. A girl with bubblegum pink hair poked her head out of the door.

"Red says you can come in now." She told him before disappearing and leaving the door open. He entered, closing the door behind him. Red was sitting at a desk sighing at some papers. He turned around to face Gary. With the hood down there was no mistaking that face. The raven haired teen looked at Gary, smiling.

"Hope Mew didn't annoy you too much just then." Ash said to Gary.

**Authors note: Glad that's out the way. Did anyone guess who Red actually was? Next chapter will be up as soon as I can find time to update. Keep up the support and don't forget to R&R!**


End file.
